Aaron Povintsky
Aaron Povintsky is one of the main characters of Sleepy Team Island: The Series. Info * Species: Sheep * Appearance: Has white fur, pale green eye sclerae, black irises, a pair of glasses, a light indigo sweater vest with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, and brown pants. Height and figure is of an average male sheep. * Relatives: ** Unnamed parents ** Casey Jane Povintsky (younger sister) * Occupation: ** Sleepy Team member ** Student at Dreamland Elementary (formerly) * Home: ** Nightlight Island ** Dream Land (formerly) * Voiced by: Tom Kenny * Bandanna and symbol: Pair of glasses on a bluish purple background Backstory Back in Dream Land, Aaron was born from a professional inventor (of course, his mother), and a mad scientist who was his father. His knowledge originated from when he was forced to learn in Dreamland Elementary, and later became the most popular student due to being a surprisingly fast learner and how good he was at every subject. This includes crushes, which he didn't like. Several weeks later, he was getting tired of being famous and wanted everyone to just treat him like a normal student, which only softened the blow, much to his chagrin. It of course explains why he became more proud than he should when he later graduated, and then stopped being part of the school out of annoyance. Despite on what happened, he is still annoyed by the fact he remembers the children who worshipped him, and later, this included his parents. This started to make him grumpy, prompting his parents to try and cheer him up, but to no success. They later heard of Nightlight Island and the Sleepy Team. Believing that it's a "good idea", they decide to let him move to there, hoping he is capable enough to live all alone, which made him happy. Personality While Aaron's known to be quite smart and civil, he can become a little grumpy somewhat easily by several things (like being insulted); one that can anger him the most is when you praise him for his knowledge and efficiency like a king, which he wishes everyone not to do. (That and it gives him memories of his school life, which he would still consider "rather obnoxious".) If he is enraged, he will try his best not to hurt anyone, since he generally prefers not to commit violence unless an enemy attacks him back. Though, he will not hesitate to smack someone if he truly thinks they messed up in front of him. He is not that smart either, as he can sometimes be ditzy, and would have to learn everything, including the secrets of Nightlight Island, to get a good grasp of what is there to be informed of. In fact, the only thing he knows everything about and is good at are the four subjects of his school. Aaron also sometimes says sentences like "According to my calculations" out of his own volition, to go with his character archtype. Aaron is obsessive-compulsive; he will of course freak out when something is out of order, then tries his best to make sure that it is, a "neat freak", which was a trait that he inherited from his parents; since they despised any kind of filth (especially germs), and would clean the mess up in a matter of seconds, and also has a tendency to get some things ready sooner than what one would expect in a fast pace. He might even get more things than one would need, since there's "no such thing as being too ready", according to himself. Trivia *Despite his last name sounding European, Aaron's actual nationality is unspecified. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sleepy Team members